<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Night Grows Ever Colder by Nadja_Lee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963195">The Night Grows Ever Colder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee'>Nadja_Lee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Assault, F/M, Friendship, Illusions, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Madness, Mental Breakdown, Mutant Politics, Mutant Rights, Poetry, Racism, Sad, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2002-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2002-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The death of a dream, the bittersweet illusion of love. Poemlike.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan &amp; Scott Summers, Logan/Rogue (X-Men)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Night Grows Ever Colder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A dark poem because I'm depressed. For Autumn because she encouraged me to try writing poetry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Night Grows Ever Colder </strong>
</p>
<p>Logan, come to me</p>
<p>I can't walk any further</p>
<p>Shh, don't speak</p>
<p>Not a word, my love</p>
<p>All will be all right</p>
<p>You're strong</p>
<p>You will live on</p>
<p>Your cheek is so wet</p>
<p>Is it raining?</p>
<p>Can you hear?</p>
<p>Music and singing</p>
<p>Can you see?</p>
<p>Darkness is coming</p>
<p>Closer and closer</p>
<p>We have fought for so long</p>
<p>I can fight no longer</p>
<p>Don't ask it of me</p>
<p>Don't ask what I can't give</p>
<p>I have lost so much</p>
<p>But you have always been there</p>
<p>To guide me</p>
<p>To protect me</p>
<p>Hold me now</p>
<p>Please, stay with me</p>
<p>Keep me warm</p>
<p>The night feels so cold</p>
<p>My love, this is what was meant to be</p>
<p>Don't fight what can't be changed</p>
<p>I'm a peace now</p>
<p>I don't feel any pain anymore</p>
<p>I hear music</p>
<p>Do you hear it?</p>
<p>Soft and gentle</p>
<p>It grows stronger</p>
<p>I feel the night move in</p>
<p>I feel the darkness grow closer</p>
<p>Are you still with me?</p>
<p>I can't see you anymore</p>
<p>Your words die in the air</p>
<p>I can't hear them</p>
<p>The singing is so loud</p>
<p>It's such a sweet sound</p>
<p>I feel so cold</p>
<p>Is it cold?</p>
<p>I feel so tired</p>
<p>So tired</p>
<p>Tell me, tell me</p>
<p>Where are we?</p>
<p>Where are we going?</p>
<p>I seem to have forgotten</p>
<p>That's nice</p>
<p>We're in a flowery field</p>
<p>It's summer and warm</p>
<p>It's peaceful and birds sing</p>
<p>Yes, that does sound nice</p>
<p>I'm not afraid anymore</p>
<p>I can't feel the cold</p>
<p>Are your arms around me?</p>
<p>Holder me closer</p>
<p>I can't feel you</p>
<p>I feel the darkness grow</p>
<p>Ever closer</p>
<p>Ever darker</p>
<p>Ever stronger</p>
<p>I have no regrets</p>
<p>I have no words to say to you</p>
<p>But this you'll always know</p>
<p>I loved you till the end</p>
<p>The light is dimming now</p>
<p>I feel my eyelids grow ever heavier</p>
<p>I'll rest now</p>
<p>Just for a while</p>
<p>Stay with me till I fall asleep</p>
<p>Hold me close</p>
<p>I just need to rest for a little while</p>
<p>I just need to close my eyes</p>
<p>Just for a moment</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes closed</p>
<p>She lay still in his arms</p>
<p>She looked happier</p>
<p>More at peace</p>
<p>Than she had in years</p>
<p>He lifted her up</p>
<p>Carried her in his arms</p>
<p>He fought down the pain</p>
<p>In his heart</p>
<p>As he cradled her close to his chest</p>
<p>She had been the last</p>
<p>The last link</p>
<p>His last hope</p>
<p>Everyone else where gone</p>
<p>She had never recovered</p>
<p>From the massacre</p>
<p>Where they had lost so many</p>
<p>Yet somehow her maddened mind</p>
<p>Had kept him sane</p>
<p>He had never wanted to believe</p>
<p>Human intolerance</p>
<p>Human stupidity</p>
<p>Could be so devastating and cruel</p>
<p>He had learned the hard way</p>
<p>That hope was dying</p>
<p>Light was fading</p>
<p>A dream was dead and buried</p>
<p>He turned with her in his arms</p>
<p>And heard what she had thought was music</p>
<p>They came closer</p>
<p>Yet he couldn't leave her</p>
<p>She was all he had left</p>
<p>Scott faced the tanks</p>
<p>As they rolled towards him</p>
<p>Through the shoot down town</p>
<p>Marie still in his arms</p>
<p>He would not leave her</p>
<p>He could not</p>
<p>He had given a friend a promise</p>
<p>And he intended to honour it</p>
<p>The words he had spoken then</p>
<p>The promise given to a friend</p>
<p>To a brother in arms</p>
<p>Made it clear what he had to do</p>
<p>"I promised her…. I would always take care of her. Don't let me break my word. Keep that promise for me."</p>
<p>And he intended to</p>
<p>He intended to</p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>